


Shared Knowledge

by cybernya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dyslexia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: It was known that soulmates shared knowledge. Sometimes, one could figure out their soulmate just by the knowledge that filled their head. Random facts became handy depending on the situation, and often soulmates in the same school did better. There’s even a chance that soulmates can share feelings.





	

It was known that soulmates shared knowledge. Sometimes, one could figure out their soulmate just by the knowledge that filled their head. Random facts became handy depending on the situation, and often soulmates in the same school did better. There’s even a chance that soulmates can share feelings. 

 

For Ennoshita Chikara, that was hard to believe. There were times he swore he wasn’t gaining anything, but actually losing it. It simply caused him to try and learn more, and eat up as much knowledge on his own.

It first started when he was in elementary school. There were days when it was easier for him, and there days when it was truly a struggle. It became harder to read on those days, where the characters changed their place on the page. Ennoshita became curious as to what was going on - what was happening to his soulmate? Were they okay? He asked his mother one day, after a frustrating attempt at his schoolwork. 

“Momma, why do the characters change on the page sometimes?” he asked, frowning at the book he had on the table.

“What do you mean, Chikara?” his mother asked, watching her son carefully. 

“I mean sometimes, when it’s just me, I can read fine. But -- I think? My person? My special person?”

“-- your soulmate?”

“They have a hard time learning, I think. It makes me frustrated sometimes, because -- I think? That’s what they feel..”

‘Your soulmate is going to be very special to you, then,” she sighed, running her hand through her son’s hair. “It seems they might be dyslexic, if you said the characters on the page change.”

“Dyslexic.” Ennoshita nodded firmly as he tucked the word into the back of his mind to look up later.

 

Three blocks away, Tanaka Ryuunosuke scowled at his book. He was tired and frustrated, the characters on the page sometimes changing their place on the page. He tossed it to the floor with a loud sigh before stumbling to his bed. 

“Ryuu?” Saeko called from the next room over, working on her own studies. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, clutching his dragon plush. Soon, something new bubbled in the back of his mind - a new word? Dyslexic? What did that mean? Tanaka frowned, rolling onto his stomach.  
“Ryuu, I know you didn’t sound okay. You threw your book. Did you get frustrated again?” Saeko asked, poking her head through the door frame. 

Tanaka grunted in response, clutching his dragon tighter. His special someone seemed to be so smart, and they seemed to like learning different things. It was frustrating, because he couldn’t seem to learn as fast. Maybe his special someone was too special for him? 

“Ryuu, it’s okay. Really,” she said firmly, moving to sit on the side of the bed. “It’s okay to be frustrated. It happens.”

Tanaka huffed and tried to ignore his sister before turning slightly towards her. “Do you know what the word dyslexic means?” Saeko looked stunned. “My… special someone just put it in my head. I don’t know what it means, and I don’t think they do yet.”

“Well then, let’s help your special someone out,” she grinned, rubbing her brother’s buzzed head. 

 

After that night, it seemed as if Ennoshita’s soulmate figured out their problem. He woke up with new knowledge about what dyslexia was, as well as a few facts about dragons. He smiled to himself on his way to school, beaming at Tanaka. Ennoshita used his soulmate’s knowledge about dragons to impress Tanaka every time they learned something new, and his best friend seemed so impressed. Tanaka kept it to himself that he knew the facts Ennoshita shared with him - it meant his best friend looked at dragons for him, and him alone.

 

One day, Nishinoya came crashing into Tanaka on their walk home. 

“Guess what! Guess what!” he shouted, bouncing up and down. Ennoshita simply looked at him as he moved around, while Tanaka stared at him wide-eyed. “My soulmate likes volleyball! You two should join the school team so we can all learn! Maybe your soulmates will too! I know Kinoshita and Narita are!”

And with that, the five of them began their journey into volleyball, with the hopes they’d find their soulmates along the way.

 

Kinoshita and Narita were the first of their friends to find their soulmates. It happened that they were each other’s, and only realized after they were studying for an exam in their last year of junior high. 

Nishinoya was next. He swore it was the second-year manager of the Volleyball team - she seemed the type to like small animals and the stars. But it wasn’t her. Noya’s soulmate was a second year, keen on becoming the ace. It was the way his knowledge about spiking suddenly started to flood his brain, as well as receives. They were quite the pair.

It seemed that even the other pair of second years were soulmates. Future captain and vice captain Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi were soulmates. They seemed to know for years, after Suga started to learn about different peppers and seasoning. Daichi always seemed to laugh off Suga’s cooking, but he was thankful for the knowledge. It meant he knew how to cool his mouth down after being subjected to the dangerous heat. 

(Sometimes, Daichi wished that soulmates had a ‘danger’ indicator.)

 

Ennoshita was continuously frustrated by his soulmate, unlike his friends. It seemed as if he was losing knowledge once again, and they were getting frustrated by school. He wondered if this person was in his school - he also wondered if Tanaka would be better for his soulmate rather than him. It felt that way sometimes, and Ennoshita wondered if there was a way to trade. 

 

Tanaka, on the other hand, swore that his soulmate was a girl attending Karasuno. They seemed to like movies and photography, and even seemed to spend time learning different study styles. It seemed like this person - a cute girl, Tanaka swore - was maybe even in Ennoshita’s class. He tried to press his best friend on the subject, but nothing seemed to work. Not even during their mandatory practice before the Tokyo practice camp.

“Enno, you gotta tell me!” he begged, sprawling out on top of the table in his bedroom.

“No. Do your work! I’m not helping you harass whatever poor girl you think is your soulmate."

 

During the training camp, Tanaka couldn’t sleep. It seemed like his special someone couldn’t either; but what was flooding his mind surprised him. It was the plays they learned right before they had showered and called it a night.

 

Kiyoko had denied him multiple times - no matter what, she was not his soulmate. She had her own, and they certainly weren’t obsessed with dragons.

 

Tanaka shook the body next to him - Ennoshita, who had the covers pulled over his head.

“Oi, oi! Enno. Enno --” he whispered frantically, shaking his body before pulling the cover off. 

“What?!” Ennoshita hissed, definitely not asleep.

“You’re not asleep?” 

“No! Keep it down! Do you want Daichi to kill us?” 

“Good point,” Tanaka nodded, pulling Ennoshita up off the ground and towards the hallway. They tiptoed around the sleeping bodies, careful near Daichi. 

As they made it out into the hallway, Ennoshita rubbed at his eyes. “What do you want, Tanaka? We were supposed to be asleep…”

“You weren’t asleep! That’s not important! What’s important that I think my soulmate is someone here!”

“What do you mean, Tanaka…”

Ennoshita’s heart skipped in his chest. He never considered how close his soulmate could potentially be. Tanaka’s eyes were blown wide and he was shaking. He watched his best friend carefully before taking a step back.

“I mean that it’s someone at this camp. The last - last thing they were learning were our plays today!”

“Oh. So that would mean it’s someone on the regular roster?” Ennoshita asked, voice dropping.

“I - I don’t know!”

“Well, what other things does your soulmate seem to know about? What have you gained from them?” Ennoshita’s voice was soft. He was happy for Tanaka, really. His best friend seemed to have found his soulmate.

“I - I never thought it would be anyone here. They -- I think they like movies. The same kind of movies you do, actually! They’re really smart…” Tanaka thought out loud, “maybe it’s Yacchan! She’s so cute, and she’s learning volleyball too!”

“But Yachi is just learning. We started - with our soulmates - in junior high… Think a little bit harder.”

Tanaka’s nose scrunched up as he thought, tapping at his chin. Ennoshita simply watched, his hand running through his hair. It was unfair, really. Maybe he’d never find his. Those who didn’t find their soulmate by the end of their schooling usually never did. Or that’s what many people say. Ennoshita sucked in a breath, the sadness suddenly taking over. He wasn’t anything special anyway.

Suddenly, Tanaka’s face dropped. 

“...they’re sad,” he said quietly, looking at the floor.

Ennoshita’s head snapped up, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. 

“I - I didn’t know I could feel their emotions. But they - they seem so sad…” Tanaka sighed, “-- and you’re sad.”

Ennoshita cleared his throat and looked away.

Was this a joke? Was life playing a cruel joke on him?

“Chikara…” Tanaka started, closing the gap between them. “Why are you sad? Is - Is this your sadness I feel?”

“T-There’s no way.. I’m not anything special…”

“But you know everything about Quentin Tarantino. You know how to process physical film, and digital film. You know everything about different learning styles -- because you helped Noya and I. Chikara. Chikara, look at me.”

“Ryuu, I - I don’t think it’s me.”

“Like hell, Chikara. If you were awake - if that was you learning the plays for when you’re no longer on the bench? It’s you.”

“It --”

“Chikara. I should have known. I should have known it was you when you told me all of the facts about dragons I learned the night before. When you started learning about volleyball, and about how to receive.”

“Ryuu --”

“Chikara. Please. Don’t be sad. I’m here,” Tanaka smiled, pulling the other into a close embrace, “we’re each other’s special someones.”

 

Everything in his life suddenly made sense. The learning styles, the dragons, the volleyball… and there he was, crying in front of his best friend. 

His soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been burning to write a soulmate au for a while, so here it is.


End file.
